icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of WCIAU Seasons
This is a list of the seasons of the Western Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union. It was renamed the Western Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Association (WCIAA, or WIAA) in 1962. In the years where there was no university season the teams entered other competitions, or played exhibition games. The links summarize what happened in those years. List 1918-19 to 1961-62 *1918-19 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan and Alberta started *1919-20 WCIAU Season * Manitoba joined *1920-21 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan and Manitoba *1921-22 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan and Manitoba *1922-23 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan and Manitoba *1923-24 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan and Manitoba *1924-25 WCIAU Season no university season *1925-26 WCIAU Season no university season *1926-27 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan and Alberta *1927-28 WCIAU Season no university season *1928-29 WCIAU Season no university season *1929-30 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan, Alberta, and Manitoba *1930-31 WCIAU Season no university season *1931-32 WCIAU Season no university season *1932-33 WCIAU Season no university season *1933-34 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan and Alberta *1934-35 WCIAU Season no university season *1935-36 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan and Alberta *1936-37 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan and Alberta *1937-38 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan and Alberta *1938-39 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan and Alberta *1939-40 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan, Alberta, and Manitoba *no seasons during World War II *1945-46 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan and Alberta *1946-47 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan, Alberta, and Manitoba *1947-48 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan and Alberta *1948-49 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan and Alberta *1949-50 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan and Alberta *1950-51 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan and Alberta *1951-52 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan and Alberta *1952-53 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan and Alberta *1953-54 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan and Alberta *1954-55 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan, Alberta, and Brandon College *1955-56 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan and Alberta *1956-57 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan, Alberta, Manitoba and Brandon College *1957-58 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan, Alberta, Manitoba and Brandon University *1958-59 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan, Alberta, and Manitoba *1959-60 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan, Alberta, and Manitoba *1960-61 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan, Alberta, and Manitoba *1961-62 WCIAU Season * Saskatchewan, Alberta, and UBC Senior Manitoba Competitions The Manitoba Bisons also played in junior and senior leagues. They won provincial senior titles in 1910 and 1928. They then won the world championship in 1931. *List of Manitoba Senior Champions *List of Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1908-09 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1909-10 Manitoba Senior Playoffs'' * won provincial title'' *1910-11 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1911-12 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1921-22 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1921-22 Western Canada Allan Cup Playoffs *1922-23 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1923 Memorial Cup'' * won Memorial Cup'' *1923-24 Manitoba Senior_Playoffs *1925-26 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1927-28 Manitoba Senior Playoffs'' * won provincial title'' *1927-28 Western Canada Allan Cup Playoffs *1927-28 Allan Cup Final'' * won Allan Cup'' *1928-29 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1931 European Tour *1931 World Championship'' * won world title'' Also see National links: *'Canadian Interuniversity Sport' *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) Western links: *'Canada West Universities Athletic Association' *List of CWUAA Seasons (from 1972-73 to present) *'Great Plains Athletic Conference' *List of GPAC Seasons (from 1972-73 to 1984-85) *List of WIAA Seasons (from 1962-63 to 1971-72) *List of WCIAU Seasons (from 1918-19 to 1961-62) Atlantic links: *'Atlantic University Sport' *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) Ontario-Quebec links: *'Ontario University Athletics' *[[RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)|'RSEQ' (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)]] *'Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1954 to 1971) *List of OUA Seasons (includes CIAU, QOAA & OUAA) *List of QOAA Seasons (from 1954 to 1971) *'Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1965 to 1971) *'Ottawa St. Lawrence Conference' (with seasons from 1951 to 1971) *List of QUAA Seasons (from 1971-72 to 1986-87) *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (from 1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (from 1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend College links: *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League *Manitoba Colleges Athletic Conference *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association *List of OCAA Seasons Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Western Canada University Hockey